Portable electronic devices such as smartphones, smartpads, notebooks, car navigation systems, motion pictures expert group (MPEG-1 or MPEG-2) audio layer 3 (MP3) players, and digital radios etc., may receive/transmit information from/to another electronic device with a built-in communication means via networks.
Such portable electronic devices include various functions such as television (TV) functions, internet access functions, and camera/camcorder functions. Additionally, users demand smaller, lighter, and easy to use designs due to the characteristics of portable electronic devices.
In order to satisfy the aesthetic desires of users demanding slim designs, the manufacturers of portable electronic devices use internal antennas instead of external antennas to allow the sizes of electronic devices to be smaller.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.